


Hello?

by paperback92



Series: The Amazing May Parker [2]
Category: Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: And she lets him know that, Dialogue-Only, Gen, May is taking charge and taking names, She's not the biggest fan of Tony Stark at the moment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-09
Updated: 2017-08-09
Packaged: 2018-12-13 08:36:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11756067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paperback92/pseuds/paperback92
Summary: May Parker has a very large glass of wine and a long talk with Tony Stark.





	Hello?

**Author's Note:**

> I had a lot of requests for May's little chat with Tony so here it is! It's short and all dialogue but I enjoyed writing it. And isn't that all that matters in the end? 
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

“Hogan here.”

“Hi. I need to speak to Tony Stark.”

“Excuse me? Who is this?”

“This is May Parker and I need to talk to Mr. Stark right now.”

“Parker? Uh, Mr. Stark is uh-currently unavailable at the moment. I’ll have him call you as soon as he can.”

“No, he’ll talk to me right now. If he doesn’t then I’ll let every major news outlet know that Tony Stark recruits child solders to fight in Avengers battles.”

“…”

“Ms. Parker, how nice to hear from you.”

“Yeah, I’m sure it is. Would you like to take a moment to convince me why I shouldn’t press kidnapping charges?”

“Ah, did the kid spill the beans?” 

“I found him wearing the suit you enabled him with.”

“Geez.”

“Yeah. So I’ll ask again. Why should I not charge you with kidnapping my boy?”

“Because he went willingly?”

“He’s a minor, Stark. That excuse won’t hold up too well. Also, going under the threat of blackmail is not willing, Mr. Stark.”

“Blackmail?”

“Oh yeah, he told me about the nice little ‘Come with me or I’ll tell your secret to Aunt May’ deal you made him. Also, I don’t appreciate you insulting my walnut date loaf behind my back.”

“Can’t he keep anything to himself?”

“I also want to know why you let Captain America give him a black eye.”

“I hardly just let him-“

“Apparently he threw a tarmac on him?”

“I don’t know about that-”

“Oh, so you weren’t keeping an eye on him?”

“Well, listen here, I kind of had my hands full with-“

“Don’t interrupt me, Stark. What I want to know is why and what you’re going to do about this?”

“Why I gave him the suit?”

“Yes, and the internship and everything else. Why get involved?”

“Because he’s not going to stop, May. This is what he believes in and no one in the world or any other is going to stop him. So the least I can do is make him a little safer. He’s a lot safer then what he was six months ago when he was swinging around in those pajamas. 

And, yeah, Germany was a bad move. You’ve got me there. I shouldn’t have taken him. I, I apologize for that. But I can’t apologize for the internship or the suit. He’s better off for it. Don’t tell him, but I’ve gotten kind of attached to the kid. I’d hate if anything happened to him. He’s smart. Scrapping him off the sidewalk would waste a lot of potential. 

But, if you want me to back off, I will. I won’t like it but I will.”

“Right answer, Stark.”

“Huh?”

“That was exactly what I wanted to hear. You’re not off the hook, though. I’m still super pissed about your part in this but you’re right. Peter is safer with you in his corner. 

Things are going to change though. I want officially in the loop. I want to know every single thing that happens out there. I want updates. I want him trained. I want him safe. 

And so help me, Stark, if I ever find out that he went to you for help and was ignored, there will be hell to pay. Do you understand me? Peter is all I have left in this world. You better keep him safe.”

“Understood. Crystal clear. No problem at all. In fact, he can come upstate and train this weekend.”

“No, not this weekend. We’re having pizza night this Saturday….Maybe next weekend.”

“Thanks, May.” 

“Yeah. It’s nice to know he’s not all alone out there.”

“Never….and listen the kid was lying about the date loaf. It was fabulous and I enjoyed every bite.”

_Click_

“Hello? May? Helllooo?”

_Dial tone_

**Author's Note:**

> So I've planned at least two more stories for this series. One is a bit cracky and the other more serious. Actually getting around to write them is another story. I've got a couple of stories that I'm juggling around right so I can't promise anything when it comes to a timetable. 
> 
> I've recently found out that I'll be a momma to a little boy, so I've found the character of May Parker to be a lot more relatable lately! 
> 
> I hope y'all enjoy the series and thank you for any kudos and comments!


End file.
